<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mist of desire by oiiwaforlife</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29595138">Mist of desire</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/oiiwaforlife/pseuds/oiiwaforlife'>oiiwaforlife</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Pro Heroes (My Hero Academia), Alternate Universe - Quirks (My Hero Academia), Enemies to Lovers, M/M, Secret Identity, attempt at fluff, kind of</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:28:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,319</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29595138</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/oiiwaforlife/pseuds/oiiwaforlife</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Every time Kim Doyoung, top 2 Pro Hero of Seoul, faces the infamous villain group NCT, it leaves a bitter taste in his mouth.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Lee Taeyong</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>72</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Challenge #5 — I heard a secret..</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Mist of desire</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I hope anyone not familiar with Bnha can still enjoy reading! All you really need to know is that quirks are their superpowers and being a pro hero is a legit job you go to school for! (⌒▽⌒)☆</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“This is so boring” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Taeyong rolled his eyes at the petulant tone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Brat. Stop complaining and do your job well.“ a voice, barely above a whisper, filtered through his transmitter. Yuta tsked and a faint beep resounded. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"This is boring. Why couldn‘t I stay at home.“ Donghyuck groaned from behind Taeyong. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"One more word and I‘ll cut your allowance.“ Taeyong shot him a warning look. It wasn’t as stern as he wanted it to come out, judging by the way Donghyuck completely ignored it. “Follow me closely and do not mess this up.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“When have I ever messed up,” Donghyuck muttered under his breath, face sullen. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Taeyong pushed the door carefully, not paying any more attention to the youngest of their group. They had more important things to focus on. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yuta, are you almost done?” Taeyong navigated the empty building, easily slipping into the dark shadows, avoiding every security camera.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I need five more minutes.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright, I’m already at the meeting place.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Taeyong, with Donghyuck in tow, entered a dark meeting room. According to Ten, it was the only place in the entire building that was never frequented at night and had no security system. Taeyong still went around, just to double-check. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hyuck, stand guard.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Donghyuck didn’t reply and stood facing the door vigilantly. He complained most of the time but he never took his job lightly. Taeyong paid him no mind and opened Ten’s message with the location and wasn’t surprised that he’s never been there before. Opening a portal there was going to be tricky but not impossible. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Taeyong shifted all his focus to his own task, his awareness of the world around him dimmed until it completely disappeared. A few minutes later, a black ball of mist shot from his open palms and slowly grew in size until it was bigger than Taeyong himself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sweet, I’m right on time!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Taeyong let out a breath and blinked a few times until his vision cleared. He turned around and wasn’t phased by the unfamiliar woman in a lab coat facing him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you going to stay like that all night?” He coked an eyebrow up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The woman looked offended, she flicked her long curls back and glared at Taeyong.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What? don’t I look gorgeous?” Yuta shifted his glare to Donghyuck who pretended to retch. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did you get it?” Taeyong looked at Yuta expectantly and sighed in relief when he nodded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course I did.” Yuta’s face and body started melting and distorting, the sight not scaring both of his companions. Yuta, no longer wearing his disguise, stood just as confidently.  “I think we struck gold this time TY.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’ll talk about this when we get back.” Taeyong gestured for them to follow him. “We have to get going.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Without needing to be told twice, Yuta and Donghyuck entered the portal, closely followed by Taeyong. It closed instantly after its creator crossed, leaving no evidence of their presence in the building. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>✦</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Taeyong glanced with barely concealed disgust at the endless rows of glass tanks filling the warehouse. He furrowed his eyebrows after examining the whole main floor, they’ve never seen this many in one place before.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Taeil came out of one of Taeyong’s portals that connected to their headquarters and whistled at the sight. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do we need to take all of them with us?” He glanced at Taeyong warily.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No. Just grab a few and make sure to destroy everything else.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Taeyong eyed the humanoid floating inside the tank in front of him. He had no sympathy for it despite its pitiful state, delicate and harmless. He knew what these killing machines were capable of doing once the experiments were complete. His eyes hardened and he destroyed the glass without any hesitation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They’re gross.” Donghyuck grimaced when a bit of the liquid inside the tank got on his shoes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Taeyong rolled his eyes and wondered why he simply didn’t leave the brat at home. It wasn’t like his presence was making that much of a difference.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey Taeyong.” Ten’s voice sounded from the transmitter. “A team of pro heroes is on its way, they’ll reach you soon.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks for the heads up.” He kicked one tank, its shattering noise blended in with the rest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No problem.” Ten chirped. “Don’t linger. Come back as soon as you’re done.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And miss a chance to humiliate the heroes? Never.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ten let out a long-suffering sigh and disconnected. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are we going to fight?” Donghyuck perked up then smiled excitedly when Taeyong nodded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t drag out the fight and make sure to blow up the warehouse before we leave.” Taeyong pinned the teen with a warning stare. “Don’t stray from my side or else I’ll let them arrest you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Donghyuck laughed at the empty threat. They both knew that Taeyong would rather die than let any of them get hurt. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Taeyong glanced at Taeil who smiled reassuringly. He’ll keep an eye on Donghyuck just in case.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think that’s the last one.” Yuta emotionlessly looked as the humanoid inside the tank he just toppled over convulsed, struggling to breathe outside of the weird liquid. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good.” Taeyong pulled his hood up, black mist coiling around him. “Let’s bully our guests a bit before we go home.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Just as Taeyong finished his sentence, a hole was punched into the roof above him. On instinct, he dodged. Right where he was standing, the floor cracked from the sheer force of the blow. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Rude of you to disregard the door.” He smirked mockingly at the new arrival. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shut up!” Mark Lee, the youngest pro hero in history, growled and lunged fearlessly at Taeyong. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your opponent is here superboy.” Donghyuck intercepted him with a kick that sent the hero staggering a few steps. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Taeyong didn’t pay the kids any mind and looked up. To his complete lack of surprise, two more people jumped down after their protégé. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fancy meeting you here.” Taeyong’s face was still slightly visible through the mist surrounding him. He smirked at the top 2 heroes of Seoul. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s the meaning of this?” Doyoung’s eyes widened in horror when he took in the dead humanoids sprawled around him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nothing you need to concern your pretty head with.” Taeyong winked at him, making the hero bristle with anger.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Doyoung looked at Taeil and Yuta from the corner of his eye and noted how the two were cheerfully watching the fight between Mark and Donghyuck. He turned his head to Johnny, eyes never leaving Taeyong.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Go figure out what was going on there, I can handle him.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Johnny hesitated for a second before reluctantly leaving. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If you wanted to get me alone you should’ve asked nicely.” Taeyong took a few steps towards the tense hero in front of him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A loud bang rang to their right, where Mark punched the wall, sending half of it toppling down. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Doyoung glared at Taeyong, eyes flashing an icy blue as ice spikes formed in the air and attacked Taeyong without any warning. Taeyong didn’t move to dodge and effortlessly opened several portals that swallowed the ice. He raised a challenging eyebrow and Doyoung didn’t disappoint, instantly following up with another surprise attack. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They exchanged a few blows, Doyoung’s flashy attacks destroying everything on its path, guided by Taeyong’s calculated dodges. Soon enough, most of the corpses littering the floor were unrecognizable. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Satisfied with the result, Taeyong caught Doyoung’s hand mid punch and twisted it behind his back. He pressed his body onto the hero’s back, adding pressure to his hold. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It was fun playing with you but I’m afraid that I must get going,” Taeyong whispered into Doyoung’s ear, ignoring the hero’s squirming. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He pushed Doyoung away with a bit too much force than intended, sending him stumbling to the floor outside the warehouse. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’re leaving.” He called out as he opened a portal behind each of his friends. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Donghyuck punched Mark one last time, lips stretched into a smug smile then sent a strong wave of flames towards the destroyed warehouse.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Until we meet again, Doyoung.” Taeyong smiled at the hero and then stepped into the portal. He heard the sound of an explosion and a distressed yell as the black mist engulfed him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>✦</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The soft humming of the coffee machine overlapped with the excited voice filtering through the television. Doyoung pressed the button, half-heartedly listening to the news. He stared at his gradually filling mug, warily noting that it was his third cup in the span of an hour. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"….our reporter managed to get close enough to record yesterday‘s fight between pro heroes and the villain group NCT....“ </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Doyoung involuntarily turned around. His eyes narrowed at the footage they were showing. It was slightly concerning how close this civilian was to a very brutal fight that resulted in a destroyed warehouse. He ought to bring up the issue of noisy journalists in their next meeting. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The scene changed to a closeup of his encounter with TY. He scowled at the memory, heat rushing to his cheeks as if summoned by the thought. He glared at the announcer who was gushing about Doyoung and TY yet again facing each other in a fight. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Doyoung picked up his coffee and turned his back to the tv, refusing to look at himself losing yet again. Did the national tv have to broadcast every single one of their failures? Was no one worried about NCT getting away with whatever they were doing? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He took a sip of the piping hot liquid to distract himself from his thoughts. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Just as he was about to head to his room and switch off the tv, a pair of arms came up from behind and encircled his waist, pulling him back slightly into a firm chest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why are you scowling?“ </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The voice was gentle, just like the slender hands that carefully held Doyoung. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Are you still angry at me?“ Doyoung fought the shiver that threatened to overtake him, the voice was spoken right beside his ear. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Maybe.“ Doyoung set down his still half-full mug, knowing that he won‘t be drinking in peace now that he had company.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I‘m sorry..“ the hands around his waist tightened.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What are you apologizing for?“ Doyoung raised an eyebrow, despite knowing that it wouldn‘t be seen. "Do you even feel sorry?“ </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mn, I‘m sorry for almost hurting you.“ </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Doyoung huffed lightly. He leaned into the embrace, his grudge against the media already forgotten. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Look at how close they managed to get this time.“ He gestured vaguely behind him. "If you continue acting this recklessly, the whole nation will soon know about these illegal experiments.“ </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At the lack of response, Doyoung turned his head slightly, lips thinning into a line once he spotted the sly grin on the other‘s face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What‘re you smiling for?“ He narrowed his eyes, trying his best to look intimidating despite the awkward angle.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His legendary glare, feared by most criminals in the whole nation, only made the other‘s grin widen. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You‘re so cute.“</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Do you have a death wish?“ </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"As long as it‘s you, I don‘t mind.“ </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Doyoung decided to not bother with a reply. His heart still squeezed uncomfortably at how earnestly these words were spoken. He didn‘t doubt that Taeyong meant it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before he had the chance to collect his thoughts, a warm hand engulfed his own and started guiding him towards his unnecessarily huge couch.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Stop overthinking everything.“ Taeyong shot him a reassuring smile as he softly pushed him onto the couch. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With no other choice, Doyoung settled comfortably. He glanced at Taeyong who was setting Doyoung‘s abandoned coffee on the table. His eyes moved to the tv, where a few blurry pictures of NCT were showcased behind the hosts. His mouth couldn‘t help but twist up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>All these people were desperate for a picture of the legendary villain group leader who somehow always managed to escape the press. It was rumored that underneath the black mist that messed up every picture, there was a very beautiful face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Doyoung eyed Taeyong up and down. The difference between Taeyong and TY took him by surprise every single time. Taeyong was relaxed, his mouth always stretched into a smile when they‘re together, eyes soft and twinkling with happiness and mischief. TY was tense, always on guard. His eyes were sharp and calculating. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What are you thinking about?“ </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Doyoung blinked, the voice snapping him back to reality. His eyes widened slightly when he came face to face with Taeyong, who was sitting on his lap as if the couch wasn‘t big enough to seat the top pro heroes of the country.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You...“ Doyoung gazed up, eyes meeting Taeyong‘s. "I wish you could stay this carefree forever.“</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Taeyong‘s smile faltered for a second before it got helpless. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Soon.“ Taeyong‘s hands reached up, cupping Doyoung‘s cheeks. "a few more months and I won‘t have anything to worry about other than your safety and making you happy.“ </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Heat crept up Doyoung‘s neck, all the way to his ears. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Stop messing around.” He muttered, voice coming out whinier than he intended. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Taeyong chuckled soundlessly and leaned in, face merely inches away from Doyoung’s. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m being serious. Yuta managed to get valuable information yesterday and if everything goes according to plan, the media will soon be talking about Seoul’s number 2 pro hero being taken by a quirkless nobody.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I wonder what’s so great about this nobody that managed to charm such a great hero.” Doyoung rolled his eyes, even though his heartbeat picked up at the thought. It wasn’t the first time that Taeyong brought up the idea of his retirement but Doyoung always dismissed them as wishful thinking. To know that Taeyong was meticulously planning for it…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I heard that he’s very pretty, smart, and good in bed-” Taeyong’s words got swallowed by soft lips pressing onto his own. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Long used to Doyoung’s way of showing affection by actions instead of words, he closed his eyes and smiled into the kiss. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>